


Double Trouble

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also some Septiplier, Dark and Anti like each other, Demons, M/M, Mainly focuses on Dark and Anti, They just don't want to admit it, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and Anti like to cause trouble. When they find two exact copies of themselves in the human world, they decide to have fun with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark was having a great nap. Until his dad ruined it.

 _ **"Dar**_ _ **kiplier,wake up!,"**_ his father yelled. Dark nearly fell out of bed from the sudden arrival of his father, the king of the underworld. 

 ~~~~ _ **"Goddamnit Dad,why can't I have any privacy around here?!"**_ Dark yelled. His father stood in front of him, anger reflecting in his black eyes.

 _ **"Honestly Darkiplier, can't you act like a proper demon? You sleep half of the day and the other half you waste playing video games and hanging out with that Antisepticeye demon."**_ Dark rolled his eyes.  _ **"First off,my name is Dark. Secondly,video games are awesome. And thirdly, Anti is my best friend. So please climb off my back and give me two inches of space."**_

 _ **"Darkiplier, you're going to be king of the underworld one day. I want you to start acting like**_ _ **one."**_ Dark sighed.  ** _"It's not point in talking to you. You never listen to me. I'm going over to Anti's place."_**

**_ "Oh no you're not!" _ **

Dark spun around, his black eyes glowing with hatred.  _ **"Fuck off Dad. I'll do what I want when I want to do it."**_ He then gave his father a double birdie and walked away.

" **Woah,make room for the angry demon,"** Anti said when Dark stomped angerly into his room.  **"What's got yer nipples so twisted?"** Dark sat on Anti's desk chair as the Irish demon sat on his bed.  _ **"My dad. He pisses me off. I wish he wasn't related to me." "**_ **At least yer dad pays attention ta you. I barely see my father. And don't even get started on my mom. I'd trade families with you any day." " _Actually, my dad doesn't like you. He thinks you're a bad influence or something like that. If he had you as a son he'd probably go ballistic on the first day."_**

Anti laughed at that. " **I know he doesn't like me. But still, I'd do anything to get away from my family."** Dark nodded.  ** _"So,want to go over to Mad Cry's place? He got a new video game that he wanted to show us."_** Mad Cry was a good friend of Dark and Anti. He was the most evil demon that lived in the underworld. 

 **"Sure,"** Anti replied. The pair left Anti's house and began to walk to Mad Cry's. As they were walking a tiny hand grabbed the back of Dark's black hoodie. 

 _ **"Crap,"**_ he thought. The hand belonged to Diablo, a young demon who followed Dark and Anti almost everywhere. No one was sure of Diablo's gender as they looked like a mix of a boy and a girl. They had dirty blonde hair that was purple at the top and dark purple eyes that were filled with heart melting kindness. The small demon never talked,but communicated by a whiteboard that hung around their neck.

 ** _"Hey Diablo,"_** Dark spoke in his friendliest voice. Diablo scribbled a message on their whiteboard that read,  _Where are you guys going today?_ Dark looked at Anti hesitantly before replying.  _ **"Down to Mad Cry's house."**_

Diablo bounced up and down. A new message was written on their whiteboard.  _Can I come? **"Sorry kid but Mad Cry is kind of insane. We're the only ones that can talk to him without getting our throats slashed."**_ Diablo looked upset.  _Oh, okay,_ the whiteboard read. **"Maybe we can hang out later,"** Anti suggested. Dark looked at him angerly. Diablo smiled and ran off.

 _ **"Why did you tell them that we'll hang out with them later? I don't care for Diablo,"**_ Dark complained.  **"Diablo's a good kid,"** Anti said.  **"Cut them some slack." _"Whatever,"_** Dark mumbled. They arrived at Mad Cry's house, more like a run down shack than a house. Dark knocked on the door lightly. Mad Cry hated loud noises. 

 _"WHO IS IT?!"_  Mad Cry shouted.  ** _"Dark and Anti,"_** Dark answered. The door was unlocked and Mad Cry's bloody masked face peeked out at them.

 _"Get in here,"_ he demanded. The pair followed Mad Cry inside and the other demon locked the door.  _ **"So you said that you got a new game?"**_ Dark asked. Mad Cry smiled. Dark knew that smile. Mad Cry had something more than a game to show them.

 _"Follow me,"_ Mad Cry ordered. He led his friends into a dark room.  _"Wait till you see this,"_ he said. In the corner of the room was a large contraption concealed under a tarp. He pulled the tarp away to reveal a machine that could very much destroy the world.

_"A portal to the human world!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"What the absolute fuck is wrong with you?!"**_ Dark yelled. Mad Cry only grinned.  _"Everything. Don't you see? Now we can go into the human world!"_ Anti was speechless the entire time, which was a first for him. Finally he spoke.  **"Yer insane. No, more than insane. Yer a total whackjob! Do ye know what this could do? Dark's dad would kill ye fer this!"** _"Then I guess this is our little secret,"_ Mad Cry said.

Dark shook his head.  _ **"There is no way I'm letting you keep this thing. I'm going to tell Dad straight away."**_ He turned to leave the room but was stopped when Mad Cry materialized in front of him.

 _"No you aren't,"_ Mad Cry spoke, grabbing Dark's throat and tightening his grip. Dark was frightened for the first time in his life.  _ **"Let...me...go,"**_ he gasped while trying to pull air into his lungs.  _"Promise me you aren't going to say anything,"_ Mad Cry demanded.

 _ **"N-No,"**_ Dark wheezed.  _ **"I can't...let you...use this thing."**_ Mad Cry's grip tightened even more. Dark's vision swam and he started to lose consciousness.  _"I'm giving you one last chance,"_ Mad Cry spoke.  _"Promise me you won't say anything."_  

Dark thought for a millisecond. Keeping a secret from his dad wasn't as bad as dying.

_**"O...kay."** _

Mad Cry smiled and released his hand from Dark's throat. The demon fell to his knees and sucked in as much air as he could.

_"Good. I knew I could trust you. But if you break that promise I won't hesitate to kill you Dark. Even if we are friends."_

Dark nodded as he rubbed his sore throat.  _ **"I won't tell. I promise."**_ Mad Cry strode over to where the machine sat. _ "Now let me show you how it works,"_ he said.  _"There is a screen right here that shows what location you have choosen."_ He flicked a switch and the screen turn on, showing a bust road in New York. 

 _"What would you like to see?"_ Mad Cry questioned.  **"How about Los Angeles?"** Anti suggested.  _"Perfect,"_ Mad Cry said. He pushed a few buttons and turned a dial. The screen changed to show a coffee shop in Los Angeles. Mad Cry grinned.

 _"Well, here you-"_ He stopped as a confused look crossed his face.  _"Well that's freaky,"_ he said at last. **"What is?"** Anti questioned.  _"That,"_ Mad Cry replied,pointing at the screen. Sitting at a table outside the coffee shop were two men who looked almost exactly like Dark and Anti. 

 _ **"What the hell?!"**_ Dark shouted.  _ **"How is that possible?! That can't be us! We're us!"**_   **"This is way scary man,"** Anti noted. It was true. The two men on the screen looked exactly like the two demons. One wore a red flannel shirt and glasses. He had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other wore a black t-shirt that had a green eyeball on it. He had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. There was no doubt about it. The two humans looked exactly like the two demons.

Except for the hair of course. Dark's hair was black and dyed red at the top. Anti's was dyed green and was brown at the sides. 

 **"Holy shit, how is this even possible?"** Anti asked.  _"I have no clue. Maybe it's just a coincidence,"_ Mad Cry answered.  _ **"But they look nearly identical to us! How is that a coincidence?!"**_ Dark yelled.  **"Calm down Dark,"** Anti said.  _ **"**_ **So they look like us. Big deal." _"It's actually a very big deal!"_** Dark shouted.  _ **"What if my dad found out about this? "**_

 **"Ye worry too much. Ye know what? We should go into the human world and meet our 'friends'." " _Oh_   _no._   _Hell no! I'm not doing that!_ "** Dark exclaimed.  **"It'll be fine. Trust me,"** Anti reassured him. The Irish demon grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dark opened his eyes he was no longer standing in Mad Cry's room. People moved about on the street, trying to get where they needed to go. He looked down and saw that Anti was still holding his hand.

 _ **"Um,"**_ Dark said to Anti, pointing at their hands that firmly grasped each other. Anti pulled away, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  **"Sorry,"** he muttered. The two demons looked around at the busy street filled with people. 

 _ **"Wow, there's a lot of people here,"**_ Dark stated.  **"Yeah. I never knew there were so many humans,"** Anti agreed. A loud squeal startled them both.

"Oh my god! You're Markiplier and JackSepticEye!" a teenage girl exclaimed. Dark and Anti looked at each other in confusion.  _ **"I think you have us mistaken for two other people,"**_ Dark explained nervously. "Oh no. I'd recognize you two anywhere. I'm a big fan of your channels!" the girl stated. 

 **"Listen kid I don't know who Markiplier and JackSepticEye is but I can assure you that we aren't them,"** Anti spoke angerly. The girl looked both confused and sad. "Oh. I guess you just look at lot like them then," she said dejectedly. The teen walked away sadly.

 _ **"Who the hell are Markiplier and JackSepticEye?"**_ Dark questioned.  **"Let me look 'em up,"** Anti said. He pulled out his phone and began to type the previously mentioned name's into the search bar.

**"Okay. Here they are. Markiplier, also known as Mark Fischbach, is a popular YouTube Let's Player with over twelve million subscribers. JackSepticEye, also known as Sean McLoughlin, is also a popular YouTube Let's Player with over nine million subscribers."**

_**"What's a Let's Player**_ **?"** Dark asked.  **"A person who plays video games, comments on them, and posts the videos on a site called YouTube, which is a video sharing site,"** Anti replied.  _ **"That's stupid. Who would want to do something like that?"**_

  **"Apparently these two,"** Anti answered. A strange look crossed his face.  **"Wait a second. Dark, look at these guys!"** Anti showed his phone screen to his friend. Dark looked at the pictures of the two humans they had been mistaken for. 

_**"Those are the two guys we saw on Mad Cry's screen! The ones that look like us!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> So guess what? I haven't died! I'm still working on RBYS (Right By Your Side) but I'm having a serious case of writers block with it.


End file.
